This invention relates to an improved power unit cart for transportation of either an engine or an electrical motor, and the convenient replacement thereof, for use with a spray painting pumping system. In the past, power unit carts have been limited to the exclusive use with a single power unit source. If this power unit failed, or if an alternative type of power unit was desired for a specific application, an individual was required to transport a separate power unit cart carrying the desired power unit. In the past, alternative power units were not readily transferrable between a single power unit cart.
The power unit carts as known do not provide an adjustable and convenient means for releasing the tension of a belt drive which is used to transfer power from a power unit to a spray painting pumping system. The replacement of a power unit from a power unit cart, and the manipulation or release of a belt drive, during the exchange of power units, are quite time consuming and is extremely time inefficient to an individual. Additionally, power unit carts as known do not include a belt housing for confining a belt drive in a desired position or location during the replacement of a power unit. The power unit carts as known also fail to include a pivotal handle which may be easily repositioned in order to facilitate the release, withdrawal and replacement of a power unit.
The inconvenience and loss of time resulting from manipulation of belt drives, and the extraction of a power unit, about an obstructive handle placement, are minimized by the improved power unit cart. Additionally, the power unit cart described herein provides improved flexibility and utility to an individual by facilitating the replacement of alternative power units used with a spray painting pumping system.